Reviviendo el pasado
by Josefina17
Summary: Ichigo y Rukia se han separado por cinco años. Rukia se fue de Japón para olvidar la triste noticia al escuchar que Ichigo sería padre, pero no por su causa, si no, por otra mujer… Pero ahora tiene que regresar y tendrá que revivir su pasado: Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**. Esta es mi primera historia. Espero que no sean malos con migo y lean esta historia.

**Resumen.** Ichigo y Rukia se han separado por cinco años. Rukia se fue de Japón para olvidar la triste noticia al escuchar que Ichigo sería padre, pero no por su causa, si no, por otra mujer…

**Disclaimer**. No me pertenece Bleach, ni los personajes de la misma obra. Solo aquellos que no aparezcan en el anime o en el manga son de invención de esta autora.

Chappie 1. Regresando

Rukia yacía dormida en el asiento del avión, cuando la aeromoza la despertó y le avisó que ya iban aterrizar. La shinigami se incorporó levemente mientras observaba por la ventanilla aquella cuidad que hace cinco años había abandonado.

"Regresé" suspiró con melancolía… dentro de su ser no quería que este regreso sucediera, sin embargo, las obligaciones del trabajo eran más importantes que su vida pasada, sus sentimientos enterrados, de su amor imposible: Ichigo.

Descendió del avión, y salió del aeropuerto, seguidamente se fue en un taxi a su hotel. No quería visitar a nadie, era solo cumplir con el pedido de su exigente jefa. No se podía quejar vivía en Italia, en donde empezó a trabajar en una empresa de una prestigiosa revista de modas, debía ir a Japón para un artículo sobre las tendencias en ese país oriental.

Al llegar a su hotel, se instaló, se cambió de ropa más holgada, puesto que era verano y salio un hermoso vestido de tiritas que le llegaba poco antes de la rodilla. Su pelo estaba más larga por la mitad del pecho, se veía fenomenal y diferente, trabajar en un revista de modas le cambió su manera vestir, ahora era más sofisticada y elegante.

Caminó por las calles, cada rincón de ese lugar le recordaba a Ichigo, sus amigos del colegio y el colegio en donde conoció al pelinaranja. Quiso despejar su mente y entro aun café que no quedaba lejos de donde estaba, no fue su gran sorpresa al ver un pelo anaranjado inconfundible comprando un par de cafés, decidió no entrar, solo observó que ese par de bebidas se las entregó a un mujer de cabello café claro hasta los hombros, con una enagua y blusa de manga corta, con un niño no mas de cinco años, al que le escuchó pronunciar "papá", el niño tenía el color de cabello de su madre, y los ojos de Ichigo, podría decirse que era un mini Ichigo.

Salieron lágrimas de sus ojos, le destrozó ver esa escena, quiso correr pero sus pies parecían pegados al suelo, recordó que por muy feo que sonara, la existencia de ese niño fue la causa de que ahora, esa familia no fuese la de ella…

**Flash Back**

_"Ichigo!" pronunció Rukia. "Necesito que hablemos sobre los últimos detalles de nuestro compromiso"_

_"Rukia…" dijo el chico "tenemos que hablar"_

_"No me asustes, ¿Qué sucede?"_

_"Yo… no quise hacerte eso, sabes que yo te amo, pero… en una noche pasada de copas, conocí a una muchacha.. y bueno…"_

_"Y bueno?" exclamó enfurecida_

_"Esta embarazada"_

_"¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerme eso? Te odio, Ichigo Kurosaki!" Se fue corriendo, dejando a Ichigo plantado, se fue sin volear atrás. Juró no regresar…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

"Rukia, amor!" dijo un novio, sacándola de sus pensamientos…

"Perdón, me habló?" Se sorprendió al ver que era su novio Valentino

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te quise a dar una sorpresa, no se puede?"

"Claro" y lo besó

"Pero debo darte una notica" y devolvió el gesto

"Que me tienes que decir?" cuestionó el hombre

"Me han transferido, desde mañana debo trabajar en el hospital central de Karakura"

"Qué!?"

"Por favor amor, haz que te transfieran aquí también"

"Pero…"

"No quiero que nos separemos"

"Esto tenemos que hablarlo con más calama."

"Promete que tratarás de quedarte, amor, por fin estas de vuelta a tu país, ahora déjame a mi ser el extraño en tu país"

"Esta bien, trataré" lo dijo muy a su pesar, por que sabia que en cualquier momento se reencontraría con él, y eso no era lo que planeó, pero ahora ella estaba con Valentino y lo quería mucho, no deseaba volver a separarse de él nunca más, no volver a sufrir ese sentimiento, como lo sintió con Ichigo.

"Te amo" y la volvió a besar "veras que construiremos nuestra nueva vida, ahora si podremos vivir y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas así

La chica solo asintió

"Mañana quiero que me acompañes a mi primer día en el hospital!"

"Si.. A que horas nos vemos?"

"A las 7 de la mañana, el director del hospital me estará esperando para enseñarme el lugar y explicarme todo, el junto a su hijo…"

"Muy bien entonces mañana te acompaño"

Y se alejaron tomados de las manos por las calles de aquel lugar, juntos los dos.

----

Sonó el celular de Ichigo "Hola", era Isshin el papa de Ichigo "Quiero que mañana a las 7 de la mañana vengas al hospital, vendrá un nuevo médico se llama Valentino Buicelli, viene desde Italia y quiero que lo conozcas, trabajará en cirugía como tú", "esta bien papá mañana estaré ahí" respondió Kurosaki

"Quién era?" preguntó la novia del pelinaranja y madre de su hijo

"Mi papa que quiere que vaya mañana temprano al hospital"

"Para que te llamó?"

"Quiere presentarme a un nuevo médico desde Italia"

"Ah" respondió Ami, su novia "Nunca va a ser, tan buen médico como tu"

"Eso lo veremos mañana"

Que les parece??? Si les pareció fatal o no digamelo con un REVIEW

Hasta la próxima!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A.** Muchas gracias por sus reviews me han animado para continuar y tratar de mejorar el fic. Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten!!!

**Disclaimer.** Bleach no me pertenece, solo escribe este fic, sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. "Esto es ficción, algún parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia".

**Personajes Originales**. Aquellos que no pertenezcan a Bleach.

Chappie 2. Un frío encuentro

Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban y despertaron a una adormilada Rukia, eran las 6 de la mañana, se despertó y recordó que después de la caminata fueron al cuarto de hotel en dónde se hospedaba Valentino y se quedaron dormidos.

Contempló a su novio por unos instantes, ¿era feliz? No se podía negar que Valentino fue como una luz que iluminó su camino.

**Flashback **

_Se fue corriendo, no queriendo recordar aquella frase "Yo… no quise hacerte eso, sabes que yo te amo, pero… en una noche pasada de copas, conocí a una muchacha.. y bueno… esta embarazada" Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin césar, ¿cómo fue capaz de hacerle eso? Fue a su departamento y recogió toda su ropa, salió de aquel departamento en dónde planearon una vida juntos… pero ahora sería imposible. _

_Tomó el primer avión que salía, ¿Italia? No le sonó mala opción. Abordó y no volvió a saber nada de Ichigo, ni de sus demás amigos: Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Keigo, Tatsuki… Era mejor así, sin despedidas o sino nunca se iría. _

_Unos meses después de establecerse en el país europeo, la chica conoció a un nuevo vecino, "el del al lado", era un chico atractivo, alto, ojos verdes y cabello negro como el de ella, la cautivó con sólo verlo, se llegaron a conocer y terminaron siendo novios. Aún así la chica no podía olvidarse de aquel pelinaranja, que diferentes eran, uno tenía el pelo oscuro y el otro naranjado siempre se destacaba, el italiano tenía ojos verdes e Ichigo café, lo opuesto y así podía observar mas diferencias y aunque al pelinaranja le encontraba millones de defectos, los prefería así, por que de ellos eran de los que se había enamorado. _

**Fin del Flashback**

Se levantó y tomó una ducha, era relajante como el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo calmando todo, sola en paz… Salió del baño y se dirigió a despertar a su novio, era feliz de esa manera, aunque solo por esos instantes, no sabía lo que el destino caprichoso le repararía.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Valentino junto con Rukia llegaron al hospital de Karakura. Allí le preguntaron a una enfermera, "disculpe señorita…" empezó el ojiverde "podría decirme dónde se encuentra el director de este hospital?"

"Claro, mire en el segundo piso dobla a la izquierda en donde dice Dirección General"

"Gracias" Y la pareja se dirigió a su destino

"¿Sabes como se llama el director?" cuestionó Rukia

"Me dijeron que Kurosaki Isshin"

No terminó de escuchar el nombre cuando ya estaba ida, ¿Kurosaki? Imposible, esto era de lo peor. "Me siento mal" mintió la chica

"Qué sientes?"

"Mareo" inventó "Amor, no importa yo iré a buscar una enfermera para que me atienda, además ya estoy en el hospital" sonrió

"No, yo te acompaño"

"No puedes perder más tiempo"

"No importa, me preocupa que te sientas mal"

"Descuida, ve o me enojaré contigo para toda la vida" respondió hábilmente

"Esta bien" y separaron sus caminos

La ojivioleta corrió lo más que pudo, quería escapar, no podía permitir que Isshin la viera, era muy arriesgado y seguro que Ichigo estaría allí, recordó que Valentino dijo que el director y su hijo estarían con él presentándole el hospital.

Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que chocó con un muchacho, "perdón" y siguió su camino, pero luego sintió que alguien le jaló su brazo de una manera muy familiar "Que le…" no terminó la frase, no pudo, volvió a ver esos ojos de color miel, ese cabello naranja.

"Rukia"

"Ichigo"

Se zafó y corrió, no quería verlo, ¿por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Si no acompañó a Valentino para no verlo, y de todas formas tuvo que…

"Rukia" gritó fuertemente y la alcanzó "Rukia, por favor, escúchame"

"¿Qué quieres Ichigo?" Exclamó fríamente esas palabras llenas de resentimiento

"Te fuiste, nunca pudimos hablar"

"¿Y que más me querías decir? ¿Cuándo era el baby shower? ¿Cuántas semanas tenía? O ¿Lo feliz que eras por ser padre?"

Le dolía mucho, el tono con el que la morena se expresaba, sabía que la había lastimado, ¿Qué tanto? No lo sabía hasta ahora "Solo quiero que me perdones, Rukia sabes que nunca te quise hacer eso, por que te amo… amaba" se corrigió

Por unos instantes le inquietó, dijo que la ama en presente, no, se contradijo luego lo dijo en pasado, no razonó más y le respondió con mucha rabia, "¿Amor? Tu nunca me quisiste, si me hubieses querido, hubieses cuidado más lo que hacías y ¡no embarazando a otra!"

"Rukia, escúchame, nunca fue mi intención, solo quiero que me perdones, fuiste y serás una persona muy importante en mi vida, no quiero que terminemos así"

"¿Sabes? No me interesa nada acerca de ti, y terminamos así, por que tú fuiste el que lo quiso, ¿quieres mi perdón? Te perdono" Lo exclamó de la manera más fría que pudo "pero nunca más te atrevas a acercarte a mí, ahora soy muy feliz, tengo a alguien que SI me quiere, me apoya y lo más importante no va embarazando a cualquiera que se le presente en el camino" terminó y se volteó para seguir con su camino

"No voy a permitir que sigas pensando así de mí" fue a alcanzarla

"¿Es que eres idiota? No espera, si que lo eres, lo siento lo olvidé" dijo con sarcasmo "¿no entiendes que no quiero que me hables, ni que me sigas, ni que vuelvas a decir mi nombre?"

"Sé que fue un error lo que pasó, pero no me arrepiento, mi hijo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y quiero que realmente me perdones, Rukia…" la miró a los ojos, era asombroso lo que lograban sus ojos, eran cautivantes, nunca pudo contra su mirada

"¿Qué me miras?" cuestionó estresada por la mirada del chico, era tan dulce, podría caer ante esa mirada, pero no, ahora no, era su dignidad

"¿Cómo te dejé ir?" dijo suavemente, mirándola, que bella que estaba solo eso podía pensar, tratando de acercándosele

Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que acaban de escuchar, y lo peor es que la seguía mirando de esa manera. "Ahora vienes con eso, no…" sus palabras fueron selladas por lo peligrosamente que el chico se fue acercando, "ni se te ocurra acercarte más" exclamó con toda la fuerza que pudo, no debía caer, pero el chico pareció que no la escuchó

Sus pies parecían pegados al piso, "¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Fue frustrante ver que te fuiste sin decir nada…" dijo el chico con una distancia muy amenazante según para la morena

"No seas hipócrita" respondió más enojada que antes "pero descuida que nunca te diré dónde estuve ni estoy, por que me iré dentro de cinco días y nunca mas te volveré a ver en mi vida"

"¿Te vas?"

"Si y me encantaría que me dejaras en paz" dijo ya recuperándose de esa cercanía del pelinaranja "tu tienes a tu familia" dijo esto último con mucha tristeza

"Sé que no hice bien, pero perdóname…"

"---" No recibió respuesta, "no te atrevas a seguirme" lo miró y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, como la vez pasada… "adiós para siempre Kurosaki Ichigo"

El chico no la encontró, esta vez fue hábil, el volver a verla lo desconcertó, estaba sorprendido de observar lo bella que se había puesto… Hubiese querido besarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero para tal caso ya era muy tarde, tan tarde pero había algo dentro de él, que no dejaría que se volviese a ir… en cinco días puede pasar mucho

"ICHIGO" escuchó la voz de su padre "¿Qué te hiciste?"

"Encontré a una vieja amiga, me quedé hablando"

"¡Que eso no suceda! Lo médicos no podemos hacernos esperar"

"Lo sé, lo siento" dijo rodando los ojos

"Hijo, él es Valentino Buicelli" él nombrado extendió la mano

"Kusosaki Ichigo" respondió el gesto

"El nuevo cirugano" terminó la presentación y se dirigió a Buicelli, "mañana empiezas a trabajar a las 7 de la mañana, tenemos una serie de cirugías pendientes por hacer" dijo Isshin

"Muy bien, Dr. Kusosaki" respondió el italiano

Debo encontrar a Rukia, era todo lo que el pelinaranja tenía en mente, quería encontrarla, remendar lo que hace cinco años sucedió

"Hola, Rukia amor, ¿dónde te metiste?" Hablaba el italiano por teléfono "bien te iré a buscar allá" y colgó el celular

Ichigo escuchó bien ¿Rukia? ¿Acaso era la misma Rukia? ¿Acaso ese italiano era el nuevo amor de Rukia?

Que les pareció?? No quería un encuentro muy conmovedor, ya que las cosas quedaron muy frías entre ellos. Si les gustó o no, por favor escríbanlo en un REVIEW

**Respondiendo:** Esta historia ellos no son shinigamis.

Hasta la próxima!!!!


End file.
